


Shy and Dirty Fun

by Pokis



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foot Fetish, Gremlins, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, excessive cum, excessive precum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokis/pseuds/Pokis
Summary: In a Hotel room, you (as the reader) find yourself naked standing next to a Gremlin, about the same height as you, also naked, and blushing. Both of you are erect, and the Gremlin is shy and submissive, and you know you'll be having fun tonight~ Reference Picture:here.





	Shy and Dirty Fun

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real dialogue in this text, other than moaning... Every reference to `I, I'm etc` is a reference to yourself, and every reference to `him, his, he etc` is a reference to the Gremlin.
> 
> Characters probably act really different when in their actual Game or Film, but this is is my own interpretation of how I would want them to act, not how they should act.
> 
> Final note: breeding has two meanings. The first is mating between a male and female character, and the second is unprotected anal sex between two males. In this case the latter.

_You find yourself standing next to a Gremlin, about the same height as you, in the bedroom of a Hotel room which is right next to a Furry Complex. Both of you are naked and erect, and you are much more confident in yourself than the Gremlin. He is blushing and rather shy, but also very submissive._

__

Slowly, I step closer to him. He is staring into my eyes, his face rosy with a visible blush and his shyness immediately noticeable, even though I'm certain he's done this before. I reach out and touch his shirt, turned on hard by the fact he's bottomless, and gently push upwards, revealing his flat chest as he draws a sharp breath. He raises his arms, quite obviously aware of what I intend to do next, and I slide his shirt off, discarding it to the side.  
  
In a swift pull, I grab his sides at the level of his chest and yank him into myself, our tips touching and our balls briefly knocking, resulting in a gasp from him, and I shove my face into his, licking into his lips and sucking into a strong kiss, feeling the warm lapping of each others tongues and the flow of saliva between us. Often and momentarily I release this kiss, making a sucking sound and pouring our saliva down our fronts and covering our willies, as I thrust lightly up and down to spread our sweet saliva like lube across each others lengths.

He moans quietly "Ah! Ah! Mmh!" with each thrust, his small sounds bringing the moment to life and showing that his shyness hides a world of pleasure and desire.

Releasing the kiss one last time and licking his tongue, I brush my soaked chest against his, and pull him quickly into a cuddle. Our willies touch fully and our balls make contact with a slap, causing him to moan "Ahhn!" much louder than before. My hands rub his soft back, up and down, and with a minor gain of confidence he embraces me, laying his head on my shoulder and rubbing my own back, his fingertips gliding softly over it. I move my hands up to his head, and stroke the back of it, moving up further to ruffle his tuft of hair and stroke his ears, to which he responds by burying his head deeper into my shoulders and rubbing his head on my neck.

With a gentle nudge, I push us both backwards and make us fall upon the king-size double bed, me laying upon him with his head still on my shoulder. I pull away and roll off to the side of him, raising to be kneeling down next to him on the bed as he lays, staring lustfully, however still shyly, into my eyes. I grab his nearest hand and splay his fingers apart, licking the palm and sucking the fingers, rubbing with my free hand up his arm. With his now sodden hand, I rub my face all over, coating it in saliva and feeling his smooth fur rub me with the wet sound of the saliva spreading.

I swiftly move to be kneeling over him with my head over his, and I look into his eyes, reaching to the sides of his head and stroking his cheek tufts between my fingers, and lean down to nuzzle him.

Moving my kneeling position down, I feel his willy rub mine, and I rub his tummy with my hands, up to his chest and back down, gradually getting closer to his willy as his breathing rate increases. With my final downwards movement I touch his tip with my palm, making him draw a quick breath and jump slightly, and I grip his length, pulling up and down as I give him a handjob.

His tip forms a little drop of pre, which I lean down and suck away, throating his entire length. He moans a loud "Maahhnnh!" and spreads his legs, closing his eyes and dripping his pre into me with pleasure. I fondle his balls between my fingers, licking his length as I suck in and out as he whimpers little "Ah!'s" with every suck, wet sounds audible with every drag.

I can tell he is at his peak, and so release his length, savouring his sweet pre. On him again I lay, and poke my tongue out, pushing it between his lips and opening wide, sucking into another deep, wet kiss, sharing his pre making him blush even harder, and I feel a warm wetness on my back, releasing to see him spraying my rear with his pre.

Gently, I grab the top of his back and his legs, scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. I pop him down on his own two feet in the open shower, and switch on the water to a nice steamy temperature. Moving closer again to touch tips and thrust, I draw him into a snuggle against the nearest wall, rubbing my willy against his much harder than before. Quickly we both begin to spurt pre continually and hard onto each other, the mixed fluids spraying our fronts, and our faces as a result of how powerful our tips can squirt. I lick his face and he licks mine, our tongues gliding across each other a lot in the process, and we lick and swallow our mixture, moaning at each other. I place my hands up into the mass of licking, them instantly becoming wet between our tongues, and I move back down again to pull his in too, pushing his fingers into my mouth and mine into his.

Letting masses of each other's pre and saliva flow between my fingers, I coat them and pull them out, wiping and rubbing them into his face, and repeating. He initially does the same, but suddenly brings a shaking and nervous hand down to my squirting willy, and softly grips it, handjobbing me lightly making my flow stronger, until I bear no more and thrust up into his palm, spraying and covering us both with cum, which makes him cum too. I move us away from the wall and under the shower, rubbing him down to clean him off.

I move down to his legs, stroking his feet, and move to his knees, pulling them in a way that his legs part, but his feet pivot on the spot. On my knees, face to his willy, I fondle his balls and handjob him again, making his pre stream from his tip once again. I catch some midair and suck my hand clean, then do so again, spreading it to my index finger until it is coated and shiny. Slowly and teasingly I push my finger up his bumcheeks, and into his hole, wiggling it around making him shoot cum, and I suck his tip into my mouth, gulping his sweetness down quickly as it comes in mouthfuls. Fingering harder, I hear him Yip with every thrust, and find touching his little prostate makes him cum very hard~

I raise and grab his hands, opening one up and making it grip my balls, and the other grip my length. I thrust and cum as he gets the idea to handjob and fondle, and use my own hands to massage his rears cheeks. Swiftly pushing him over, I have him on all fours, and turn him around. His bumhole gapes a little, and I push my middle and index finger in, fingering him so hard my hand hits his rear with an audible slap as I push fully in. I move to his paws, whilst occupying him with my fingering sensation, and lick them wet, pulling them together and licking between the toes and over the pads, rubbing my face over them. I see him start to cum, so pull my fingers out, sucking them clean.

Moving up to his bumhole, I shove my tongue in, and lick around the edge, moistening it further for my final act of fun. I mount him, and slide my willy into his bum, thrusting hard and making loud Shlcks! as I pull out with every thrust. He moans, almost yells now "Ahhhahhahhahhahhh!" with every sweep of my tip against his shaft, cumming so hard it flies from under him hitting the wall in front with a wet sound. With the high sexual pleasure of breeding him hard, and with every cum he does making him clench and grip my length, I fill him full of my cum, and pull out with one loud Shllrpch! my tip and his hole dripping wet.

I pull him to his feet again, and run him back to the bed, ignoring the shower still running and the fact we are sodden, and jump us both into the bed. Him laying upon me, we snuggle soaked into the warm covers. He buries his head back into my shoulder, and I spread his bumcheeks wide, pushing now four fingers into his hole's gape, and playing around with the cum inside, pulling some out and rubbing his cheeks over with it.

_Time flies away somehow, and you both fall asleep in each others snuggly grip...._

 

 

 

 

_I would hate to be the one to open the water bill..._


End file.
